Many types of apparatus are used in the preparation and serving of food. In one example, a food serving station may be arranged to have an employee side and a customer side. A plurality of appliances may be provided at the employee side for use in preparing food to be served to customers or to be stored for customer selection. For example, some such appliances include cook tops, grills, griddles, steam tables, etc. The arrangement of appliances at a food serving station can be disorganized and not provide a professional appearance from the customer side. Moreover, at various times of the day, or for different days, the employee may need different appliances for preparing different types of food.